Zero (LostSynth)
is a former Kirigakure shinobi that has been imprissoned in a high security prison. While her crime is currently unknown, she is apparently dangerous since she has been sentenced to the highly guarded prison. While her abilities have yet to be seen, she apparently is very skilled at long-ranged Genjutsu. Background Sometime during the current timeline, she was imprisoned in the high security prison located in the southern border of Kirigakure`s influence. What crime she commited to be sentanced there is currently unknown but The No-Faced Man emphasised that she is important to Tasogare`s cause. Personality Zero had a very enigmatic and mysterious personality about her. She often seemed aloof to most things but showed an intense inetrest in things she percieved as special. Due to her unique abilities, she could often read the thoughts and chakra of an indvidual thus allowing her to know the history of a person - even if they themselves don`t. This often gives her a very cold personality. Due to her unique abilities, she was often by herself which gave forth to a more introverted personality. She seemsed to have a unstable connection to the shadows that she created and often refered to them as her children. Despite the fact that she could die from them, she seemed to care for them and wishes to not hurt them. This may give rise to a motherly personality. Appearance Zero is a young women with blog, flowing black hair. She has clear, pale blue eyes with a shade of purple in them. It is unknown if these are a Kekkei Genkai. While she usually carries herself in a serious demeanor, she is able to give a somewhat cold smile if need be. As a prisoner in Kirigakure, she wore a pin-striped prisoner unfirom that was a slate gray-blue color. She also wore shackles on her arms and legs that were attached to the wall. Abilities Zero`s abilities have yet to be seen but, judging from her interaction when Tetsumoto and Gen entered where she was confined, she was able to affect their perception and senses much like Genjutsu. The atmosphere surrounding Tetsumoto and Gen seemed to grow heavy and fuzzy. As well, there was a low white noise that pervaded everything which drowened out any of type of communication. Most notably, the entire world entered into a monochrome scale save for Tetsumoto, Gen, and herself. Ninjutsu Unknown Kenjutsu Unknown Genjutsu Judging by her abilites when Tetsumoto and Gen entered where she was confined, she seems to excel in Genjutsu. In addition, by simply having Tetsumoto touch the door, he was trapped in one of her Genjutsu`s. She was also able to affect the area surrounding Tetsumoto and Gen and was able to successfully cut off their senses. Tetsumoto was able to cancel Genjutsu but, whether it was through his own abilities or not has yet to be revealed. Story Tasogare Tetsumoto and Gen Yakihara were sent by The No-Faced Man to extract and convince Zero to join Tasogare. The No-Faced Man emphasized that the mission won`t be easy and, of needed, they would have to force her to join. Upon arriving to the location of the prison, the pair were surprised to see the prison was carved into the islands roots underwater. After failing to find an entrance to the prison, Gen melted a hole with his Nuclear Release ability. As soon as he cut all the way through, the water pressure sucked Tetsumoto and himself through the hole. They were poured out into a long dank corridor. Immedaitely, Gen fused the hole shut with melted stone and then, using his ability, then caused the water that was present in the hallway to evaporate. Tetsumoto searched the corridor for enemy activity that was alerted due to the commotion caused by the water. However, the corridor was empty and quiet. According to the information gave by The No-Faced Man, the prisoner would be on the lowest level and heavily guarded. However, as Gen and Tetsumoto searched through the prison, they saw or heard no body. They passed through empty jail cells that showed no sign of occupancy. The prison itself was empty. Gen expressed concern that maybe The No-Faced Man`s information was wrong. Tetsumoto entertained the thought but said that The N-Faced Man usually has his information correct. They continued down a long hallway and immediately, felt like they hit a solid wall. However, there was no wall in front of them. They were able to pass through but, upon passing by it, the entire world shifted into a monochrome world and all sound was dulled to white noise. Gen tried to talk to Tetsumoto but their voices died in the air. They then resorted to hand signals and continued forward. It was as if the entire atmosphere became fuzzy, distorted, and heavy. They continued forward until they saw a heavy door with a ward placed on it. Tetsumoto went out to touch it but, upon touching it, was instantly transported to a different world. Gen did not follow him and he was all alone. The world was monochrome. Gray water soundlessly fell from the sky into gray puddles. The air shifted into various shades of gray quietly. He could not hear himself move, talk, or even think. His head felt empty as did his body. However, the silence was broken by a disembodied voice. The voice spoke that they have entered the zero space and, by continuing, will die. It has been imprisoned here by its own desire and wishes to not be disturbed. Tetsumoto began to grow numb all over his body and started to lose his strength. He gathered what strength he had and made to cut down whatever was in front of him. However, his hand was held back and, as he turned around, he saw his parents behind him. His father was holding his hand back while his mother looked on sadly. He then felt a sharp pain in his heart. He turned around and saw Yanagi stabbing his heart with a sword. Tetsumoto turned and all Yarigakure but in flames and smoke. Tetsumoto saw a young boy on the ground; wrapped in flames. He recognized it as himself but saw a man, wrapped in a cloak, pick up the boy and carried him away. The vision faded away and he was left in silence but Yanagi`s sword still stuck in his heart. He grabbed the hilt and began to pull it out from him. The pain was excruciating but he pulled harder. He pulled out the entire sword and, instantly, he was transported back to Gen. Gen was shaking him but no sound came from his mouth. Tetsumoto looked down at his hand and saw a shimmering blade of light. Unsure what to do, he took the sword and cut down the ward. The door swung open in a pitch dark room. However, sitting on the floor in chains was a woman with long dark black hair. She looked up at them and smiled. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him and, instantly, his entire world shifted. She was right up next to him, face to face; no longer in shackles. However, Tetsumoto looked at Gen but found in frozen still. She touched his face and, suddenly, he could not speak or move. She told Tetsumoto that he is a heir of a great legacy, a direct descendant to the First Hagakage, Tetsuishi. She told him that he carries both the Steel Release and the First`s willpower. However, a force is controlling him and this force is The No-Faced Man. She warned him that The No-Faced Man is not what he appears to be and is simply using Tetsumoto to achieve a high purpose. She then kissed his forehead and found himself lying on his back. The prisoner could be heard speaking softly to Tetsumoto. She commended him for breaking her Genjutsu but, by doing so, awakened her and her unique ability. She warned him that their is no return and, once released, she will bring chaos yet again to this world. But she told Tetsumoto that she knows the mind behind The No-Faced Man and, while she disagrees with it, she understands his wishes. She told Tetsumoto that will join Tasogare but not for The No-Faced Man but for Tetsumoto. She told him that once he finds the truth about who he is, his world will shatter but he will grow stronger from it. She placed her hand on his heart and told him that he has the power to change this world. He tried to ask why but no sound came out. She replied that he has the power to change people`s hearts and lead them. However, his journey into darkness is required and will bring about the necessary change. The women then laughed and asked "Who am I? I am no one but a shadow in this world." She then closed her eyes and vanished. Suddenly, the world shifted back to normal and the women was still in shackles. Gen looked over to Tetsumoto and told Tetsumoto that she can`t be trusted. She is too dangerous. Tetsumoto asked him what he saw and Gen became silent. A cold laughter was heard and the women told them whether she could be trusted in not important. Without her power, they will die. However, if they sue her power, they may die as well. Tetsumoto and Gen did not reply. She laughed again and told them that her power is chaos itself. It feeds on itself and grows stronger. She told them, though, that it is in their future to bring her to The No-Faced Man and she will lend her power to Tasogare. Gen urged Tetsumoto to leave her here but, in the end, Tetsumoto freed her and remembered what she told him in the illusion. They left the room and, suddenly, a shrill scream rent the air. Thousand of shadowy figures pour out from the walls and floors. Gen, shocked, asked what they were. The women told them that they are her children and they hold her in the prison; captive of her own free will. She told them to run or they will be consumed. The group began to run down the hallway but the shadows clutched at their feet. Tetsumoto tried to hack away at a arm but only severed it. The shadow being grew a new arm where it was cut. The women told them that physical attacks cannot hurt them but light will cause they to be dazed for a time. Gen turned around and unleashed the technique . The technique caused a bright light to fill and flood the area in light behind them. The shadows retreat, but once the light vanished, they came back in full force. The women instructed them to make for the top of the prison. There is an exit that can be accessed. However, she told them that a shadow monster guarded the door: The King of Shadows and her Firstborn. They were able to outrun the shadow beings and, at last, came upon the highest point of the prison. A massive window opened up into the ocean but was held at bay by some barrier technique. It caste a blue glow that danced on the walls. Suddenly, the King of Shadows erupted from the darkness. It rushed forward and tried to attack the group. Tetsumoto tried to cut into its body but the body separated itself and rejoined. The women reminded them that physical attacks cannot hurt it. Gen tried to use his Nuclear Release: Shining Bang to stun the monster but, as he released it, the monster slammed him hard to the ground. Seeing no other way, Tetsumoto prepared to fight against the monster when the women held her hand back. She told Tetsumoto that she will use her technique , From her body, a massive shadow rose up and filled the entire room. The monster appeared to have a towering head with one arm longer than the other. The gigantic shadow attacked the King of Shadows and the two fought. During the chaos, the women told Tetsumoto to pick up Gen and to run through the exit. The chamber start to crack and tremble as the two giants fought. They ran past the shadows and leaped through the barrier. They were rushed to the top of the ocean and managed to escape the prison. Both the women and Tetsumoto with Gen began to run away and, shortly after, heard a large explosion. They saw the island sink into the ground but, much tot he women's dismay, the Daidarabotchi appeared from the ruins. It slowly rose up and began to roar and slam the ocean around it. As it rose up, it grew larger until it blotted out the sun. The women told Tetsumoto that she will initiate a sealing technique to banish the create. She told Tetsumoto that she is unable to fully control these shadow creatures and, if all of the conditions are not met, she loses control. However, she is able to banish them back to their shadow world but by doing so, she falls into a deep sleep. Reading Tetsumoto`s mind, she told Tetsumoto that she was unable to banish the King of Shadows since he has power, given by her, to guard that place. She was as much to him as to he was to her. However, this shadow creature is denizen of the shadow world and does not belong in this plane of reality. Tetsumoto asked her what her name was and she replied "Zero, as it stands for nothing in this world." She then began to trace lines that shone with a pale dead light. She then used the technique . Light began to shoot out from the shadow beast in the forms of crosses and, while slow at first, picked up speed until chunks of the shadows began to vanish. Shortly after, the entire creature shook and exploded into millions of dazzling lights. With this, she fainted and entered into a deep sleep. Tetsumoto grabbed her before she sunk into the water and carried her on his back along with Gen. As he walked, he began to think what she had told him about The No-Faced Man and his destiny. He began to question if he was doing the right thing or not. He then made his way to the mainland. To be continued... Conception and Creation Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Tasogare